


Cold

by Freya_drabbles



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Post-Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_drabbles/pseuds/Freya_drabbles
Summary: This was written at a not very happy time, That's why is short and rather dark.This is what Ahtohallan left after Frozen 2 for me. I don't see a happy ending with the sisters being apart. I understand that each one of us has their own way of understanding and accepting the end of the movie, this is mine, please respect it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Cold

It's cold.

I thought that I would never feel cold again, that my powers prevented it, that after all that had happened I would no longer fear it. But I am cold. I look around and a bluish glow surrounds me, the walls are clear, almost transparent, but I’m in the dark. The darkness is almost as oppressive as the cold. Almost. But the cold is the thing that’s killing me.

It’s different from the previous times. It’s not the cold that I felt when I was a child, when I begged alone in my room for a fairy to come and remove this curse and return Anna, my family, to my life; It’s not the cold that I felt when I saw Anna turned to ice, when my reason for existing had been forever immortalized in the middle of the fjord. It’s not the cold that invaded me when the glacier cruelly killed me. No, this cold is different, this cold mixes with loneliness and penetrates my bones, the deepest part of my being; this cold that I cannot fight and that has taken up residence in my heart, in my soul. I live surrounded by memories, by the past, by death.

I don't know what's going on outside anymore, I'm not sure I want to know. Outside is Anna, being happy and bringing her warmth to the world, outside is everything bright and colorful, everything worth living for. In here there is no place for that warmth. My destiny brought me here, someone wrote it on the pages of my story that I could never be happy. I tried, I tried to challenge that omnipotent and omniscient pen; I tried to be happy and I succeeded, because Anna was next to me. Now what’s the reason to continue living in that light if my soul belongs to this cold and remote place? What right do I have to ask Anna to share her warmth with me when my reason for being, for living in this world, has always been to please wild and vengeful spirits?

I shake my head as my feet lead me down another narrow ice corridor, the lights of Ahtohallan follow me but I no longer pay attention to them, the voices call me but I’m no longer interested in them. Why do you keep calling me? I'm here and I can't go back. I will fulfill my destiny and live here... until this glacier becomes my grave.


End file.
